Not very lucky
by Fai-Fia-Chan
Summary: After geting a shard of glass in his stomach, Yusei gets rushed to the house by Jack and Crow but when Yusei mysteriously loses his memories after the sugrey will they ever get it back or will he forever be a slave to the dark signer. Discontinued!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO 5d's.

This story if placed around the episode 35 where Yusei fights Kiryu.

************************************************************************

Yusei stared as the earthbound god hand began coming down on him, he could Kiryu laughing. Then out of nowhere his duel runner malfunctioned , it sped out of the way of the god and then flipped sending Yusei crashing to the floor he rolled abit. In the back he could hear Kiryu mocking him but it was all drowned out by the pain in his stomach. Then all was black.

Crow and Jack looked at each other then to Yusei. Crow drove down the hill and commanded Rally to put Yusei on the bike then he saw Jack on his duel runner.

"Crow! What happened?!" Yelled Jack.

"Yusei! Shard! Stomach!" Crow said stuttering.

"What?! Get him to Martha!" Once Yusei was loaded on to Crow's duel runner they drove off.

************************************************************************

"Martha! Come quick!" Jack said knocking on Martha's door quickly.

"What?! Jack?! What's wrong?!" Asked Martha as she ran out of the house.

"It's Yusei!" Crow said.

Her gaze turned towards Yusei, her eyes widened we she saw what happened.

"YUSEI! Dr. Schmitt!" Martha said running inside. "Jack! Crow! Bring him in!"

Jack and Crow carried Yusei inside.

"Put him on the table boys!" Said the doctor. They placed him on the table, gently the doctor took out the shard (while Jack and Crow stood in the corner) which earned a scream, he took off Yusei's shirt and jacket. As he was working Yusei began thrash.

"Jack! Crow! Hold him still!" Martha said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yusei refused to stop screaming and thrashing.

They injected some serum into Yusei which calmed him down.

"Wait outside." Martha instructed them.

When they got outside Jack sat down beside Crow.

"Crow , do you feel like you just let something bad happen?"

"Yes." Crow stared slightly amazed on how Jack could guess how he was feeling.

"Jack, do you feel like something is being pulled away?" Crow asked.

"Yes. Do you see my arm glowing?" Jack asked pointing at his arm.

"Yes. Why?"

"It's burning but not like before when Yusei and I were battling or like when Yusei was fighting Kiryu. It's like that pain of guilt it's like in a way telling me something's wrong like a signers calling out to me but I'm not listening." Jack said solemly.

"I feel the same except it's in my heart." Crow said closing his eyes.

"It hurts. Doesn't it?" Jack asked.

"Yes."

************************************************************************

(1 hour later)

Everyone waited quietly outside the room. Rally gripped tighter onto the helmet. They heard the door open and both Martha and the doctor stepped out.

"We have good news." Martha said. Everyone's seemed to light up.

"And bad news." Announced the doctor.

"He stable and awake but he…" Martha trailed off. Everyone was hanging onto every single word.

"He has forgotten everything." Finished the doctor.

They all felt as if the ground had been taken away from under their feet.

"What?" Jack stared hoping what the doctor said wasn't true.

"See for yourself." Martha said.

Jack Crow and Rally(I forgot the others names) ran into the room they saw Yusei sitting on the bed, staring out the window and absent mindedly stroking his mark. Jack walked silently over to him and sat down beside him on the bed which gained his attention.

"Fru yna oui?" Yusei said in a strange tongue.

"What?" Jack said scared slightly, Yusei backed away scared.

"E's clynat fru yna oui?" Yusei said he was now crying.

"Mayja sa ymuha! Cdub! Kad yfyo!" Yusei was now hysterical.

"Jack! Gather the other friends of Yusei! Bring the signers!" Crow yelled at Jack. Jack left the room about 7 minutes later, he walked back in.

"They're coming."

************************************************************************

(In the city)

"Aki(I'm using Aki cuz it's shorter)!" Screamed Luna running into Aki's hospital room.

"I know you can hear us, Yusei needs you! He's lost everything! He needs the signers! He needs his friends!" Leo yelled tears running down his cheeks. Luna's and Aki's mark glowed. Aki's eyes snapped open and she sat up.

"Let's go." Was all they needed to hear.

************************************************************************

(Back at the house/ 30 minutes later)

Eventually after tons of fits they had to give Yusei a pill which calmed him down. He began speaking softly in the unknown language.

"Rammu so hysa ec ……." He trailed off.

Before they could talk to him Tanner, Alex(he's cool), Luna. Leo. Aki and even Rex ran in. Yusei got the scared expression on his face and began screaming again.

"Fru yna oui?! Mayja ymuha! Bmayca tuh'd rind sa!" Yusei said crying again.

Aki stared at the mess that was Yusei, his hair was messy from thrashing, his eyes red from crying and now he was taking sedative to calm him down.

Aki stared softly at him, she pitied him as he sadly worked on how to work a duel disk, his eyes widened in surprise as it turned on. With a blank look in his eyes he stared at her and tilted his head to the side.

"Rammu." He said to her blinking as he waited for her answer, his eyes darkened when she didn't answer him, he began whispering.

"Yusei?" Aki asked reaching out for his shoulder he slapped her hand away.

"Fro ryja oui lusa? Fru yna oui? Fro yna cu funneat? Fro fuh'd oui yhcfan sa?" He snarled at her.

"Calm down Yusei." Said Luna and Leo.

"Guys, let it go, he doesn't remember a thing." Jack and Crow explained. "He only speaks in…"

"Al Bhed." Rex said closing his eyes. "The ancient language of the dark signers."

"The dark signers?!" They all said in amazement.

"Yes. The signers have an ancient language too, we have groshani." Upon hearing that word Yusei hissed. "He doesn't know that it's his language, that it's his tongue. All he knows is the Dark Signers."

Everyone stared at their friend, confused and to some extent hurt. Then as if Yusei heard the words whispered on the wind he spoke.

"Who am I?"

************************************************************************

Fru yna oui – Who are you

E's clynat fru yna oui – I'm scared, who are you

Mayja sa ymuha! Cdub! Kad yfyo - Leave me alone! Stop! Get away

Rammu so hysa ec – Hello my name is

Fru yna oui?! Mayja ymuha! Bmayca tuh'd rind sa - Who are you?! Leave alone! Please don't hurt me

Rammu – Hello

Fro ryja oui lusa? Fru yna oui? Fro yna cu funneat? Fro fuh'd oui yhcfan sa - Why have you come? Who are you? Why are so worried? Why won't you answer me

Al Bhed - Is a language I found from FFX

Groshani – I made it up, it will come up later.

TNR: What do you think first 5d's fic but not my fist Yu-gi-oh fic if you like GX look at my profile and please

RATE AND REVIEW!!!


	2. Please read!

Ok so, I've been going through my reviews and alerts for this story and I'm just thinking, "Damn, I shouldn't have left these people like this", so I've decided, I'm going to do a rewrite or just continue this story and well, there will be no OCs for one or if so just minors or guest characters that don't play to much into the story, but hey guys! I'm gonna continue, but I need to make sure those who wanted this from before is still want this to be continued, so please review if you guys want this?

You see though, there's a small issue though because I stopped watching the series a little after the dark signers series so there probably won't be any mention of it at all unless one of you guys wanna step up and PM me a summary of it all? Or will it be fine if we just ignore that part of the series since you know, it didn't happen yet, unless there's some super plot important then well.. I'm fucked, well now I'm rambling but you guys get the gist of it


End file.
